


I Bonded...With My Boss?!

by heartykeykeke



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comedy, Hotness, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mates, Office Setting, Omega Seongwu, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut, ages are the same as real life, elevator smut, my first ever omega fic, slight bit of mpreg, some ideas borrowed from love shuttle and love is an illusion webtoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Seongwu is late for an interview at K Corp. In his rush, he forget to take his suppressants. Inside the elevator on his way up to the meeting room, a powerful scent from an alpha spirals him into the fiercest heat he's ever experienced. Once they're alone, the alpha notices and makes an advance, drawn to the omega's super sweet scent. Seongwu gives in to his instincts and the charismatic alpha's persuasions, and comes to hugely regret his choices.





	1. A Pickle I've Got Myself Into Today

“Don’t let the door close yet, please!” Seongwoo struggled through the turn-style doors, his shoulder bag ended up being tattered in the process, then charged for the elevator.

Luckily, someone noticed the panting man in the haphazardly strewn, damp suit and took pity on him by pressing the button that opened the doors. He hurried in and bowed to the three people that were there, all in work attire, exceptionally neat and not dripping with sweat. They had surely taken cars here; not a crowded bus and then ran though bustling streets bumping shoulders and almost getting smashed by bikes just to get here, that was why.

He’d been through hell to get to K Corp on time for his interview. He only had a couple minutes to spare and he was a complete and utter mess, so he’d have to run to the bathroom as soon as possible to return to being presentable.

Seongwoo set down his bag and attempted to collect himself. He wiped his sweaty face, fixed his wind-ruffled hair, took deep breaths and straightened his clothes which were unfortunately wrinkled beyond repair. He’d intended to iron them since he’d had nothing else to wear since he was backed up on laundry. He’d ended up sleeping through his alarms, however. On the worst day possible for that to happen.

He bowed politely to the workers leaving on lower floors because who knew who he might be working with if he got the job; best to make a decent first impression. Then it was only him and one other person travelling up. He caught a whiff of strong cologne mixed with alpha pheromones that he hadn’t somehow noticed before. It was coming from behind him to his left. Powerful, musky pheromones that ensnared his senses. For a second, he felt flushed and dizzy. His heart began to thump hard and his nerves went on edge like they were being scraped by a knife. He gasped and clutched at the handle as his knees went weak and a surge of scalding energy flashed through him.

When the smell of the alpha’s pheromones next came into his nose although he tried not to breathe, his head began to swim and his body felt flushed and tingly all over.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, reaching for his arm to steady Seongwoo as he tipped backwards.

“Yes, I’m fi…ah…” he clasped his hand over his mouth as a moan slipped out accidentally.

The man paused and stiffened, his grip on Seongwoo’s arm tightening. The slight pressure made Seongwoo moan again. He pressed his hand harder to his lips to stifle the raunchy sound, eyes tightly shut.

What’s wrong with me? I shouldn’t be in heat right now. I took my…

Seongwoo groaned, banging his head on the elevator. “Dammit. I forgot to take my suppressants this morning because I was in a rush. Your smell must have triggered me…”

“Ah, I see. You’re an omega then. You just went into heat. Your smell is coming off strong. Hmm, it’s intoxicating. Like a field of strawberries…”

Seongwoo bristled, then swallowed another moan. The man was sniffing and nuzzling along his hairline, his hand caressing his back. The atmosphere between them changed to a familiar stuffy, charged one. The alpha was reacting to the scent of his heat.

“Ah, so sweet. I like your smell. Do you have a mate? Can I…?”

“I don’t have someone but I can’t, Sir. I have an interview to get to, ah…stop that…”

“Hmm, you’re super sweet. It’s rare, like a delicacy. You take strong suppressants, don’t you? When you go off them, it’s stronger than ever, as if you’re body is trying to make up for the drought. I don’t think you’re going to be able to do that interview in this state. There’s lots of male alphas in this company, I’m not sure if you were aware or not. Because of the nature of it, it’s not something women are interested in. They’ll be on you like rabbits on a dangling carrot. You should go back down and go home. It’s not safe for you here, little, pretty omega.”

“I can’t…I need a job and this is the last chance for me. I don’t have anymore interviews lined up and I’ve got bills to pay…” he huffed and gasped as the man’s pheromones blanketed and trapped him to the wall like a heavy cloud.

It was suffocating but in a pleasant way. It felt arousing and calming at the same time, as if this alpha would be reliable and caring. Despite he’d said it was dangerous and that he should go home, the alpha didn’t seem to have any intentions of letting him go alone. He’d never met an alpha with such powerful, arousing pheromones. They smelled like cinnamon spice.

It wasn’t the first time that he’d gone around without his suppressants so it was strange for him to be this affected. His heat was setting him ablaze, a fiercer wave than he’d experienced in years as if what the alpha said earlier was true. His body was basically rebelling because he had neglected his adult omega needs. He couldn’t think about anything but desire and his instincts to mate.

“I’ll take care of it for you then. Once you’ve been sated, your body should calm down enough to get through an interview at least. Though you’ll distract others because you’ll smell like someone who just had sex. I have something important to do as well. Oh, well. I can’t think rationally either. You smell too good to resist…”

The man pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator just before they’d reached the top floor where Seongwoo was supposed to have his interview. Seongwoo flattened himself to the wall, burning hot hands feeling chilly as they spread out against the cool silver walls. He arched his back, his bottom pressed up against the other’s thigh invitingly, surrendering himself in the submissive fashion. The feeling of hardness pressed against that tingly, aching part of him felt amazing.

He didn’t have time for this, that was true. But it was also true that he couldn’t afford to be in the middle of heat, leaking his scent amongst alphas. It was not only dangerous, it was embarrassing. An omega who wasn’t bonded going around an alpha infested area in full heat was a foolish idea and would leave the worst impression imaginable to his future employers; that he was irresponsible and out of control.

He was thankful the one that happened to be around him at the time seemed like the decent sort. Though, honestly, when he was in heat, Seongwoo couldn’t stand the feeling so he’d allow anyone to mount him in order to be sated. He didn’t feel all that guilty about being with a stranger. It was in the nature of those young alphas and omegas that didn’t yet have a bonded partner. A mutual understanding without much judgement.

Sometimes instincts take over and shit happens, like his friends said.

The man turned eagerly to him, grabbing his hips and pulling his bottom firmly against the front of his trousers. He was sprouting a painfully hard erection. Seongwoo moaned and licked his lips as he wiggled up against it. His area was wet and aching, desperate to be filled. The alpha kissed and licked his neck while grinding up against him.

“I can feel how wet you are already. That’s damn hot…”

“You’re big, aren’t you? I hope I won’t tear. I’m on the small side…”

“I’ll try and be gentle then. You maybe need some more warming up.”

“If you can do that quickly, it’s much appreciated, Sir…”

“Call me Daniel. What’s your name, pretty moles?”

Seongwoo chuckled and smirked crookedly. “You noticed that?”

“Yes, I did. You captured my attention as soon as you came in the elevator. Tall and handsome and pale. Big eyes, long lashes, slender figure, pretty moles on your cheek that look like stars.”

“Thanks for the flattery. I’m sorry I didn’t get a look at your face so I can’t give you flattery back, Daniel. My name’s Seongwoo.”

“Hmm, Seongwoo…Nice name for a pretty face.”

His hands went to rub his bare stomach and chest, traveling up to play with his nipples, his hips hypnotizing him with their gentle, rhythmic rocking he followed blindly. His instincts took over, especially when he started to feel good. His body told him what he wanted and he let himself lose control. The alpha was amazing with his touches and the sheer size and solid mass of him was alluring. This time promised to be one of the hottest he’d ever had, he could sense it.

“See my face properly now then. You should at least now the stranger you’re having sex with randomly isn’t hideous or creepy, right?”

Seongwoo turned his head and opened his eyes lazily. In front of him was a handsome, young man with golden wavy blonde hair, fluffy cheeks, kind light brown eyes, a gentle, wide smile and a beauty mark under one eye. He smiled wide and nodded, pleasantly surprised.

“Indeed, I feel better being taken care of by a handsome and kind looking alpha. You look as good as you smell. You make me feel so at ease despite this whole situation. Will you take care of me now? I really am in a rush. I don’t have time to oblige in conversation or flattery, as long as it’s been since I met a master at it as things may be.”

“Well, as long as you don’t come at me later for possibly hurting you.”

Daniel caressed his chest and flicked his nipples, driving his hips harder and more direct across the center of his bottom. Seongwoo moaned and bucked back against the other’s solid body, his hand reaching for the back of the other’s hair. It was cut short and clean and silky smooth. Daniel sensually, slowly licked and bit the side of his neck slightly, making Seongwoo shudder.

“I’ll be alright, I think. I’m ready.”

“Hmm, sure feels like it. You’re so sensitive, Seongwoo.”

“You’re so good with you’re hands, Daniel, that’s probably why.”

“Compliments are much appreciated and get me extremely riled, so do keep that coming. Just wait until these magical hands are on the good spots then.” The blonde chuckled then sent more shivers and moans ripping through the brunette as he teasingly licked along the rim of his ear.

A few seconds later, Seongwoo’s pants and boxers were at his ankles and Daniel’s fingers were pumping into his soaking wet center while his tongue was exploring the sensitive, flushed patches of skin.

“Ah, hmm, good, haaa, more, oh yes, there, ah, ahhh, hmm, not enough, inside, I want you in me, please…”

Daniel used one hand to take out a condom from his pocket and tore the plastic packaging open with his teeth. Seongwoo continued to beg him with crazed eyes and harsh pants, his bottom gyrating against the thick, pumping fingers, the wetness from the omega in heat spilling all over their skin and the floor. His doe eyes haze with lust and hooded were mesmerizing. Daniel slipped it on his rigid cock while taking a strong whiff of the omega’s intoxicating strawberry scent.

He smelled better the longer that he was turned on. It was the sweetest, most addicting fruit smell he’d ever experienced. He was thoroughly enjoying this no matter that it was a quickie and he might never see this person again. It was rare that he had the chance to sleep with an omega quite this gorgeous and delicious. He was like some sort of model that no-one in this company could possibly live up to. They weren’t involved in the fashion industry after all.

When he slipped in, Seongwoo screamed into his hand and shivered violently. Daniel paused and rubbed his back with a soothing hum, wondering if he’d thrust in too hard. Judging by how the muscles were twitching and heating further around him, however, it was clear that the omega was just feeling good and getting used to his bigger than average size.

He held back a strong urge to tear into the other and bite harshly on his succulent neck. He had to be careful. He was near his estrus cycle and if he entered that through rough sex and bit hard on the center of the other’s neck, they’d probably become bonded. Or so was the rumor of how it worked went.

Daniel loved his single life so much and found those that were bonded quite pitiful. The idea of being tied down to one omega and having babies and being in love—it was ridiculous. Not the sort of life for a young, successful CEO who had yet to see the world and all the sorts of omegas it had to offer.

“I’ll hold back so that it doesn’t hurt you. I put on a condom and I won’t bite your nape, alright? There’s nothing to worry about.”

“O-okay…T-thank you…”

“I’m such a kind, considerate person, right? Remember that, Seongwoo-yah. Daniel Kang is the alpha that takes care of you this nicely even when you’re this far gone and would drive any alpha out of their mind with desire.”

“I will…Can you…”

“Oh, right. You’re in a hurry. Interview you said? I wonder with which team…”

“The…team…”

Daniel didn’t hear and Seongwoo wasn’t able to speak clearly. They were lost in their own worlds of pleasure as Daniel started to thrust. Seongwoo’s body pulled him in and squeezed his member as if to lock him inside which felt amazing. He held his slim waist and rocked his hips fast but gentle. When Seongwoo’s knees gave way, Daniel pushed him to the wall and kept him from falling, rolling his hips a bit rougher in his excitement.

“Feels incredible…”

“It does, so good…”

They filled the shaking elevator with huffs and groans and slapping flesh as they continued to mate. Daniel was surprised by how tight and wet the other was. He seemed small but he could take his full length. He didn’t complain or whine like others did. Rather he seemed to enjoy the slight pain and got louder when he moved more roughly, begging for him to go deeper and harder. Somehow in the middle of reaching his climax, Daniel felt tempted by his scent that was more pungent at the back of his neck. He nuzzled and licked there, pressing in deeper as he became more desperate to fill and take over the omega completely.

“No…ah, hmm…Daniel, you promised…hurry up and let go....”

“Hmm? Oh, woops. Shit, sorry.”

Daniel came out of his trance after his climax was complete, realizing his teeth were sank onto Seongwoo’s flesh in an area that they were absolutely not supposed to be. The slender man was slapping his arm, trying to get him to come to his senses. He kissed the reddened area with clear teeth marks in apology. Seongwoo whined and squirmed. It seemed it was extremely sensitive and ticklish.

“I didn’t knot you and I wasn’t super rough, so it should be okay…”

“I don’t know about that. You got pretty rough and deep there for a minute while you bit me.”

“Oh, did I? But still, we wore a condom. So it’s okay, I bet…” The alpha sounded like he was more so trying to convince himself than actually believed his own words.

Seongwoo sighed softly, reaching up to rub at his sore neck. “It better be. I can’t be bonded with someone I don’t even know. That’s just weird. That’s like getting married to someone you met on a blind date the day after.”

“Right. I wouldn’t like that either. I’m not the type to bond with anyone. I’ve always avoided it and been extra careful. I guess I just lost my mind there. You’re really something else, Seongwoo. I’m not one to lose control easily, believe me.”

“I’d feel flattered if I wasn’t worried what mistake your lack of control just made us crash into.”

They were getting dressed. Daniel looked at the other fondly, his hands itching to be back on him somehow. That was likely because after he mated with someone, he cuddled with them. But they couldn’t afford that since they had no time. They were in the middle of an elevator that the company needed to use and they both had places they needed to be.

Seongwoo looked up with an attractive, sly smile. His eyes were absolutely stunning after sex. His cock twitched, raring to take him again.

“You too, Daniel. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

The CEO smiled smugly and rubbed his kinked neck. “Hehe. Thanks. Always good to hear that I’ve got prowess.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes with a playful expression. “Alphas. Give them one compliment and they act like they own the world.”

Daniel shrugged, unable to deny that. “Not one of our most redeeming qualities. Omegas, on the other hand, are famous for seduction and taking advantage of alphas, especially those in power or unable to control their desires well. Give them a penny and they’ll take a house. Give then an inch and they’ll take a mile.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that. Maybe the omegas you know but not the ones I grew up with. Not myself. I’m an independent omega. I want to make my own living and get promoted with my skills not my sex appeal. Anything that an alpha offers me that I can get for myself with a bit of hard work, I won’t take it.”

“Ah, one of those rare ‘I don’t need an alpha to make it in life’ omegas. Cool. I respect that. Good luck with your interview, Seongwoo. I think you’d be a good fit for this company. We’ve got a lot of open-minded thinkers like yourself.”

“Thanks for the encouragement. Have a good day at work, Daniel. If I get in, then we’ll be coworkers and we might see each other. Then we can talk about this twisted society and how it needs to be changed some more.”

“Goodie. I’m up for another quickie too, should you ever accidentally go into heat.”

Seongwoo flashed an alluring smirk, pretty eyes flirty. “Hmm, that would be dangerous. But I’ll keep it in consideration. It’s rare to meet an alpha with such control and strong pheromones after all.”

Daniel continued to smile even after they’d parted ways. He was going to the meeting room and Seongwoo to the bathroom to wash up because he wasn’t at all presentable for an interview setting.

He couldn’t get the omega off his mind. There was something attractive about everything about him—his looks, his smell, his way of talking, the fiery spirit in his eyes. He was a different breed of omega. He wondered if he had grown up outside of the city or in a different country possibly. He didn’t think the way that most omegas around here would. Most would have known that he was the CEO and would have seduced him to get an in if they were here form the interview. Seongwoo didn’t even blink when he said his name and showed him his face.

Daniel realized later during the interview process that he happened to pass by on that floor just out of curiosity—Seongwoo had no idea who he was. He snickered at that, thinking it was adorably clumsy and naïve. How could someone go to an interview at a large organization without knowing who the owner of that place was?

Seongwoo balked and froze as soon as he saw him come into the room. Seongwoo wasn’t the one being interviewed at that moment. The interviewer talking stopped, his mouth dropping wide open like he was attempting to catch flies.

“Daepun-nim, good morning…”

The interviewers and interviewees greeted the boss with surprised expressions. He acted like it was natural and planned for him to be there. Daniel sat down and took a clipboard of resumes. He flipped until he found Seongwoo’s. The room went oddly silent, all eyes on the boss who was smirking and brushing on his chin.

“Hmm. Ong Seongwoo-ssi.”

“Neh? I mean, yes, Daepun-nim. That’s me. Hello. Nice to meet you.”

Seongwoo stumbled, face turning the same color as the fruit he smelled of. He bowed, folded almost completely to his knees, his creamy hands quivering and turning paler as they gripped the seems of his pants. Daniel watched him with a playful smirk.

“Seeing as your major is different than what we specialize in, I’m curious why you would want to be a part of our company.”

“Well, I’m not honestly qualified to get into openings with my specialty. I need any sort of job for now. That’s why I’m willing to be on the task team. I’ll try my best. I promise I’m a fast learner and a hard worker.”

“Hmm, okay. I like you, Seongwoo. Your honesty and your attitude. You’re hired.”

“Neh? Just like that?”

“Daepun-nim! Sir! But we haven’t even finished looking at the other candidates.”

“Let us handle this, Sir. There is surely someone who is more qualified and fits well with our company. He wasn’t even on time to the meeting.”

“Nope. I don’t want anyone else. I want Seongwoo. I have a good feeling about him. I’m sure there were some special circumstances for him being late.”

“Y-yes, Sir. The elevator broke down on my way up…”

“Ah, see. That’s not his fault. It was a technological issue he could do nothing about. We shouldn’t hold that against anyone. That would be cruel.”

All the people in the room were dumbfounded, some feeling outraged, Seongwoo feeling embarrassed and unsettled. He felt like he was being played with.

Did the CEO hire him simply because of their moment earlier? He didn’t want to sleep his way into a position. He’d had no idea. If he hadn’t been in heat then, he wouldn’t have dared. If he had known who Daniel was, then he most definitely wouldn’t have let that happen. Or maybe he planned to torture him by making fun of how he hadn’t known anything about the company he was applying for?

Seongwoo stared down at his fidgeting hands, aware of many eyes on him, his face flushed with shame and bubbling fury. That boss better not be hiring him just to have sex again! He was alright with doing menial tasks and getting made fun of or bullied a bit, but he was certainly not going to be the president’s sex slave!

The interviewees spent some more time whispering urgently to the boss but he wouldn’t change his mind.

Daniel clapped one on the shoulder who grumbled about why he was being so insistent and impulsive and leaned in to whisper, “That omega is my type and his smell is ridiculously sweet. Just let him in. I’ll take responsibility of his training and any mistakes he makes. I deserve a reward here and there, hmm? Let me hire who I want and have some fun, hmm? I honestly have a good feeling about him.”

The interviewer grumbled for a moment and then grudgingly nodded. He stood up and grabbed his clipboard.

“That’s all for today. We’ve decided to hire Ong Seognwoo-ssi s the manager of the task team. Follow me, Seongwoo-ssi. And the rest of you may leave. Have a good day and better luck next time.”

The interviewers shot up and stomped out in a rage, shooting suspicious, accusatory looks and vicious glares at Seongwoo. Seongwoo kept his head ducked down, not wanting to look at them. He felt guilty and ashamed, even though he hadn’t knowingly done something wrong. He thought he’d be happy to be employed no matter the circumstances or who he was working with, but it wasn’t the case. He felt as if his nightmare were just starting as he followed the group of disgruntled workers out.

As he passed through the door, he came across Daniel who was holding out the door and waiting for him. He was wearing the smuggest, brattiest smile. Seongwoo wanted to punch his handsome face, thinking how much he loathed alphas sometimes.

“Congratulations on getting hired, Seongwoo. I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot.”

“You didn’t…just because…” Seongwoo looked down, face flaming, teeth chewing on his lip, hands clenched.

He couldn’t say what he wanted because it was too embarrassing now. He wasn’t the same person in the midst of his heat with a sexy stranger alpha as the opposite. His courage was significantly halved and he was much shier.

“Eh~ No, it wasn’t because of that. I’m not that sort of person, Seongwoo. I don’t allow any employees to sleep up the ladder. In general, I don’t mess with them. You were an exception. I was merely doing a favor out of the good of my heart there. I seriously saw something in you while we were talking. I liked the way that you think and talk. I think you’ll be a good fit with our company. You match the ideals and the sort of independent, strong-willed, open-minded person is needed here. I’ll help you get settled so don’t sweat the little things like that and try your best.”

“Y-yes, Daepun-nim. Thank you for believing in me. I won’t treat this opportunity lightly.” Seongwoo bowed deeply, feeling slightly relieved at his words, and then scrambled away to catch up with the interviewees.

Daniel watched him go, smiling and snickering softly. “Hmm, he’s quite cute when he’s in control of his senses. More innocent and feisty than I thought. Why is it that I have a strong urge to follow him around and my arms itch to wrap around him? Is it…possibly…Eh, no way. That can’t happen. Not to me. I’m too young to be tied down.”

The alpha shook his head, brushing away the thought that he might have bonded with Seongwoo earlier.

As the days passed on, however, the thought kept coming back to haunt him. Daniel could follow and tell where Seongwoo was simply by his smell, which was always intoxicating even though he was on suppressants. When they were in the same area, Daniel was highly aware of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him and his urge to be around the other and physically touch him was nearly impossible to resist.

Seongwoo seemed like he was fighting his urges to respond to his touches and caring gestures, always biting back a smile even while bickering with him and forcing distance between them despite his body heated and shivered. Worried that his heat would come suddenly like before, Seongwoo took a stronger dose of suppressants and wore a mask to block out the smell of Daniel’s pheromones whenever he had to do a task around him. They didn’t work as effectively as they should around that one alpha, however.

He was annoyed at the other who showed up several times a day to bother and flirt with him and wished to snap at him to act appropriately and forget about what happened before because it was never going to happen again, but he couldn’t unless it was just the two of them since he was his superior and the reason he had this job in the first place.

Seongwoo was in the middle of putting paper in the empty printer tray when the familiar musky, cinnamon scent and the feeling of suffocating, steamy heaviness washed over him. It was the signal that Daniel was there. Instantly he felt dizzy and set on edge, but today was worse than ever. It felt similar to in the elevator. He was tingly, aroused, out of breath, and weak-kneed. He wondered if his body was getting used to the new suppressants. It was annoying that this alpha’s strong pheromones only had the power to activate his heat cycle, now even with a strong dose.

“Hey, Seongwoo. Are you busy?”

“Cleary. So, go away and bother someone else.”

He bristled, pushing away the boss’s hand as it grazed his bent waist. Seongwoo pressed the mask he wore to mask Daniel’s enticing scent more to his face and continued to load the paper into the tray, determined to ignore the other and be as cold as possible.

“Don’t work yourself too hard. I don’t want to see you getting ill.”

“That shouldn’t matter to you, Daepun-nim. We’re strangers. Hardly the relationship to be asking about each other’s health.”

“Eh, so cold~ We’re hardly strangers, Seongwoo. We’ve got history, a passionate one at that. Actually…do you want to hear my theory? About why I can’t help but bother you and why you are so affected by my pheromones only?”

“Not really. I’ve got a lot of tasks to do after this one.”

He sighed heavily as Daniel continued. The CEO always just did whatever he wanted. Well, he had the right to as the person in charge and in that regard wasn’t different than anyone in positions of power, especially alphas. It was another alpha trait he found infuriating. No matter what an omega or beta said, they wouldn’t listen.

The only person that could make an alpha listen was a dominant alpha older than them or their bonded omega partner. How he wished that he’d been born a beta. Betas could choose who they loved and both had control of their relationship. They weren’t driven by their pheromones and there was no one person taking control of the other. They couldn’t bond or have children so they could enjoy sex anyway as much as they wanted.

Omegas, on the other hand, were supposed to be bonded with alphas. Alphas were supposed to control and take care of omegas while omegas were supposed to care for the needs of the alphas, staying home with the kids and taking care of the house. He hated this idea. Especially because his heat and alpha pheromones made him temporarily wanting and needy, making him essentially powerless. He didn’t like being unable to think rationally and control his actions.

His dream was to date a beta, but he hadn’t found one that shared his ideals. Most betas he’d dated were scared that his parents and society wouldn’t accept them and that one day he’d get taken by an alpha. As if being bonded meant anything special. He didn’t believe that being bonded with an alpha meant that he’d lose his ability to think for himself or suddenly change his ideals.

Even if an alpha forced himself on him and bonded, he was going to hate that alpha forever and he was never going to be controlled. No kids or housework in his future. He wouldn’t care for or love that alpha no matter what, even if he was a good person (but those were rare with the alpha breed). He’d despise him and act nasty to him for ruining his life and taking away his future.

Then, Daniel happened and his ridiculous theories. Making him think that a decent alpha he could possibly care for and trust might exist. Still, staying away from him and ignoring his advances was a safer choice.

“I think we bonded that time, Seongwoo. When I bit you.”

Seongwoo’s mind went blank. His heart pounded against his rib cage.

“No…. It's not possible....”

To Be Continued


	2. Miracles Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha and omega pair learn that their fate is more of a miracle than a curse, when they look at the brighter side of their unorthodox situation. Because positives make positives. 
> 
> (Rated M content, Mpreg, controversial ideas)

“N-no, w-we couldn’t have bonded. You wore a condom…” Seongwoo denied, face stricken as if he’d seen a ghost.

Daniel smiled slightly, his eyes expressing the sad truth. He wasn’t messing around this time.

“I’ve been doing some research. It seems it’s possible even with that. Since you were in heat and I was near my estrus. I got rough and I bit you. That’s true. And ever since then, I’ve been feeling weird. Usually I don’t feel this way after sleeping with someone. I keep looking at you and thinking of you. I want to be with you. I want to hold you. I do things for you that are out of my character. I worry about your health and if you’ve eaten or slept. I follow your scent or ones that are similar unconsciously, hoping to run into you. According to my doctor, that means that we’ve bonded.”

“No way. Wouldn’t we feel something stronger? How would we not have known? When you bond, there’s supposed to be some like ‘awe, halleluiah’ moment, right? Something romantic and splendid that makes us not want to ever separate. How could we not know whether we bonded or not?” he said doubtfully, his hands shakily shutting the tray.

He yelped as his finger got pinched from not looking carefully as he did so. Daniel grabbed his wrist, looking concerned.

“You clumsy Ongcheongie. That must have hurt. You’re never careful, are you? That’s the sort of thing that makes me worry. Let me see.”

“I’m fine. Don’t touch me.”

Daniel used his superior alpha strength to win over Seongwoo, steadily holding his wrist and bringing his finger up to his lips. He kissed it and inspected it several times, then held his hand gently in his, rubbing his fingers over the red spot. Seongwoo bit his lip, suppressing a moan, glaring at him suspiciously with seething rage. Daniel could sense his strawberry scent growing stronger, his skin turning flushed and tingly. He smirked wickedly.

“See that? You’re going into heat even with the suppressants just being around me, Seongwoo. That’s because of the bond. There’s no other logical reasoning for it. It’s not like you’re always in heat, even recessive omegas aren’t like that. This happened too often for it to be coincidence. Only with me, I’m sure.

The doctor told me that bonds have a different way of presenting themselves depending on the people’s personalities and their relationship before. Maybe if we’d been dating and were romantic people, there would have been some miraculous moment. Since we were strangers and we didn’t want something like that to happen, we were fooling ourselves by ignoring it, pretending we felt nothing special around each other. Since we desperately didn’t want to be romantically involved with anyone. Basically we hated the idea of being bonded so much that we fooled ourselves.”

Seongwoo’s lips quivered as he shook his head. “No…no way…It can’t be…I can’t be bonded…I hate the idea…”

Daniel kissed his finger, smiling softly, his eyes both amused and slightly hurt.

“Eh~ Why do you hate it so much? I didn’t really like the idea until recently either but now that it’s happened, it’s growing on me. I guess because of who I bonded with. Since you’re not like other omegas. You’re special, Seongwoo. And I want to treat you specially and with respect. So, if I’m going to be bonded with someone, then it’s best if it’s you.

Nothing in your life needs to drastically change, Seongwoo. If that’s what you’re worried about. I won’t ask you to quit working forever and bear me a pack of children this moment. We can take things slow, just like when you first start dating someone. You can work as long as you want. We’ll just be in a normal relationship. We don’t need to jump into marriage and living together right away. I won’t even ask to meet your parents. If you don’t like the idea of being pregnant either, that’s fine. I’m not confident I’d be a great father anyway. There’s no reason to hate me. I told you I’m a nice guy and I can certainly take care of you.

Hey, don’t cry please. You’ll make me feel like you hate me. Am I that detestable? Tell me what I did wrong. I’ll fix it.”

“I don’t hate you, I just hate this! I don’t want to be someone’s omega! I’m more than that. I want to just be Seongwoo. I don’t want to rely on anyone or be controlled or have domestic responsibilities. I hate this! On second thought, I do hate you! Why’d you have to fucking bite me without permission? No matter the strength of my heat or how you liked my scent, how could you lose control like that and ruin a person’s life?! You stupid jerky alpha! You did this on purpose, didn’t you? To make me your fucking prize because you like the way I look, huh? Like you power-hungry alphas always do!”

Seongwoo cried with tear streaks on his face and hit his chest as Daniel held him. Daniel smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

“See? The bond makes it so you can’t even hit me hard. That doesn’t even hurt. So I can tell you don’t really hate me or believe any of that nonsense about me. You might belong to me now, Seongwoo. But that doesn’t mean that I tricked you because I wanted to own you, nor does it mean I’m going to control you. You are never going to be just my omega. You will still have your own identity, of course. Things don’t need to change for the worst. We don’t need to follow the same standard path.

I’ll let you do whatever you want in the future as long as it doesn’t danger your health and put you in the arms of someone else. Hmm? So, give me a chance. I promise I’ll treat you well. Let’s stop fighting the bond and enjoy being together now. Get to know each other properly, so that way we can know we’re both decent people and build up trust. I really want to spend some more time with you and bonded or not, I like you thus far. Stop crying, please. It hurts me when you cry more than your fists do…”

“I’m trying to hate you…stupid alpha…why do you have to be impossibly sweet right now….” he sniffled, hitting Daniel’s shoulders while nuzzling in the middle of it. Daniel’s shirt was damp with Seongwoo’s tears.

The omega with contrasting actions felt so small and supple in his arms. Once he had him there, the alpha had this strong impulse to cherish, protect him, and not to let him go. Once he’d accepted the fact that he’d bonded with an omega, his aversion to it had disappeared and his feelings towards Seongwoo increased tenfold.

The alpha found him so adorable and precious and he wanted to give him his entire fortune because he was now ‘his’ and he was likewise ‘taken’ by Seongwoo and they shared the same soul. It was a scary thought, but it was interesting how the actuality of that feeling didn’t bother him like it would have before. Being someone’s, having someone for all eternity was beginning to sound wonderful. Since this particular omega was an amazing, admirable, intriguing, and beautiful person.

Daniel cradled Seongwoo close and soothed him until he slumped against him in mere sniffles. Then they stood in the printing room embracing in silence, the bond they’d accepted creating some sort of warm, calming aura wrapping around them. Daniel removed his mask the rest of the way and Seongwoo sniffed his neck and smiled finally, his hands wrapping tight around his waist.

“Hmm, maybe it’s not so bad we’re bonded. I missed your smell and touch. I feel safe and cherished here somehow. Daniel…not just my annoying, irritating, arrogant boss but my alpha of all things. Why can’t I seem to hate this idea when I know I should? I feel like something is changing largely inside of me all of a sudden. Like I don’t know myself anymore. This is crazy…”

“It’s not just crazy but wonderful. To think that we’d accidentally do the thing that we’ve hated and been avoiding most of our adult lives. Only to find that it’s a pleasant event we were scared of for no reason.

I like you, Seongwoo. I’m not saying that because of the bond either, really. I honestly like everything about you as a person. I bet that I ended up bonding with you because I liked you from the first moment I saw you. I was drawn to you with your messy hair and crumpled suit and your alluring scent laced with sweat in ways I wasn’t with others. Meeting in the elevator then was fate…”

“Eh, don’t be cheesy. I was in heat and you were alone with me and close to your estrus. That’s all it was. It could have happened to any two decently hot people.”

Daniel pouted and grumped.

“Don’t downplay my feelings like that. It was fate. I’m telling you. You were destined to be late and ride the elevator and be left alone with me. Something took over me and made me bite you because it was all meant to happen. I truly believe that.”

“Well, do your stock holders know that the company their investing so much in is run by a total romantic idealist who’s dangerously impulsive?”

“I wasn’t until you came along! You made me that way. It’s your fault. So, you will have to tell them and take responsibility for the losses.”

“I didn’t. The bond did! Don’t accuse me for everything like that. I can’t believe this! We’re not even in a relationship and we’re already bickering like a married couple.”

They snarled and then laughed at each other. Daniel cradled Seongwoo’s jaw and lifted his head up slowly. As their eyes caught, full of warmth and affection and amusement, Seongwoo’s breath was taken away.

“This omega is stunning. I can’t believe I get to call you mine from now on.”

“I told you I don’t like to be called someone’s possession. I’m not a thing to be bought or sold or shown-off.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, though his heart was racing and his lips were quirking. Ironically, how he always hated the idea of how alphas got possessive of their bonded omegas like that, once he heard it from this alpha in particular, he liked it a lot. It made his chest swell and his knees weak and his stomach flip. It also was quite the turn-on.

His insides were wet, his member hard, his pheromones bursting out and attacking their senses, making Daniel’s come on stronger. The air between them was steamy and heavy, a mixture of cinnamon and strawberry, more suffocating and dizzying than ever as their pheromones fumed out and collided, enveloping them in a thick, charged cloud. It seemed that when you were bonded suppressants became absolutely useless—at least he had an explanation for that finally.

“You aren’t a thing, of course. You are a person. A beautiful, sexy, intelligent, fiery person. But since we’re bonded now, you’re also mine. And I’m yours. You have permission to brag about it. I want to confirm that once more, Seongwoo, that we are together and no-one is allowed to make a move on you. Can I…?”

Seongwoo gulped, his senses on overdrive as Daniel leaned him back on the copier, hovering over him with their mouths dangerously close. He was asking for a kiss and more. Seongwoo was tempted but also hesitant because of how fast things were going and where they were. He looked down at Daniel’s clearly toned chest, chewing on his lip and flushing bashfully.

“H-here…? Um…O-okay, but I want to take things slow. I mean, in our relationship. You have to promise me that. No pressure for marriage and definitely no kids anytime soon. Let’s just meet casually and see where things go.”

“I promise. Doesn’t get more casual than a quick romp at work. I’ll shut off the lights, so people think no-one’s here. You just relax and wait for me.”

Daniel effortlessly lifted Seongwoo up, held him around the waist and pressed their lips lightly together. It was so incredible that Seongwoo held his head when he tried to pull away, bringing their lips back together more firmly. They kissed soft and slow for a minute before Daniel reluctantly pulled away, having to force the omega’s hands off him. Seongwoo watched him go with a dazed expression, eyes full of yearning and excitement.

“It hurts to be away from you…I guess we are really bonded…” he commented wistfully.

Daniel beamed, turning his handsome face charmingly youthful. “Hmm, we are. I understand how you’re feeling. Just wait a second, baby. I’ll be right there. I miss you too. Be strong because I’ll be there soon, giving you all you dreamed of…”

Seongwoo snorted and chuckled, kicking his dangling feet and swiping his tongue over his wet lips. “Okay, hurry…babe. Baby, babe, mates…How ridiculous. To think I would end up this way, missing a stinking alpha, one who’s my infuriating boss at that. My earlier self would have smacked the crap out of me.”

Daniel laughed as he moved boxes of paper in front of the door so the door couldn’t be opened easily since there wasn’t a lock in the room. “You’re funny, Seongwoo. One of your many charms. Never have I been insulted by an employee or an omega as much as you, but for some reason I find the brattiness and insolence cute.”

“Well, you’re not lacking in any charms yourself. Being an overly caring gentleman at times. Being childishly goofy at other times. There, I complimented you. So, give me a treat for being nice. I liked the way you were just kissing me and I want much more of it.”

Daniel smiled wide at him before shutting off the light. “Ah, and here I thought you didn’t notice any of my good qualities besides my face. You are really good at acting then. You were always ignoring me. I felt like I was talking to an icy wall.”

“I’m sure you noticed I was flushing and irritated though. Even though I insulted and snapped at you.”

“I did.”

“That was because I was affected by you. My words might be untrustworthy, but my body is always brutally honest.”

“Sure it wasn’t the bond?” the alpha teased.

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looking down shyly. “Honestly, I can’t tell…How can you tell how much of your feelings and attraction for someone comes from the bond and your instincts compared to your heart? It’s confusing…”

“Hmm, it is. We’ll just go with the flow for now and figure that out together then. If I haven’t won your heart yet, I’ll just work harder from now on to get it. Because I think you already have mine; won without any effort on your part. It’s locked up in your hands already. I can’t even look at another omega no matter how they try to seduce me. My cock doesn’t even twitch. They pale in comparison to you in beauty and charms. These days, I want no-one but you.”

Seongwoo chuckled, welcoming Daniel into his arms then, wrapping his legs around his waist. They kissed and held each other sweetly, that joyful aura from their bond mixing with the thick scents from their aroused bodies in a heady concoction. They could tell the sex that was about to come was going to be more intense and natural than they’d ever had. Because this was the only sex they’d ever had that had meaning and feelings behind it, whether they fully accepted or understood those yet was debatable.

“You are hopelessly romantic.”

“And you hate it? If you hate it, I’ll stop. I promised that I’d fix anything you find fault with, so--”

Seongwoo quieted him with a soft, playful peck.

“There’s no need. Surprisingly, with you, I don’t seem to hate it. I rather like it. It’s cute and makes my insides feel strange. Like they’re melting and fluttering at the same time? I think…if it’s my Daniel, then I don’t mind a bit of cheesy, romantic lines. Most of the things I hated, I don’t seem to hate so much with you. Even if you are a stinky alpha.”

“It’s not a line, Seongwoo. It’s the truth. From the depths of my heart. And would you stop insulting me, already? It’s starting to hurt.”

Seongwoo kissed his pouty, plush lower lip and then sucked on it, making the alpha tense and growl as his desire spiked. Seongwoo was a master at subtle seduction. He drove him wilder with simple attempts than any other omega ever had with more lewd, daring attempts.

“Typical, infuriating alpha thing to exaggerate and get cocky. But I’ll allow it from you, Daepun-nim. Since you’re the only alpha I met that has the impressive cock to back it up. The only alpha that I would willingly mate with regularly. You get privileges to speak that way, as long as it’s only in front of me and you don’t overdo it.”

“Another side of Seongwoo that I didn’t know. So, when aroused you can be a tease.”

“Indeed. I’m a feisty vixen. You’ve barely seen the tip of the iceburg in terms of my personality, Daepun-nim.”

Daniel dove his hands under his dress shirt and nipped his lip. Seongwoo gasped, shivering and pushing up against the alpha’s scalding hands, lips parting greedily for more. He’d never felt this desperate; as if he were parched with a bottle of water hanging over his lips.

The alpha growled sternly, “Don’t call me that or ‘Sir’ when we’re alone. It sounds so cold and condescending. I’m Daniel or Niel to you and you alone. We’re bonded now, Seongwoo, for Christ’s sake.”

“Alrighty. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you, my alpha. My Niel. Come here~” Seongwoo whispered huskily with a smirk, his hands scratching and pressing down on Daniel’s broad shoulders.

A tremble and groan racked through his body, his handsome face scrunched. “Oh god, that’s good. You’re going to kill me…”

Seongwoo snickered. “Hmm, not a bad idea. If I kill you through pleasure, it can’t count as murder and I’m free again. No shackles, I can go find a nice, handsome Beta like I wanted. Woo~”

Daniel snarled, flashing his teeth. “This brat. You’re going to pay for that. I’m not going to be gentle with you like I planned. You don’t deserve it.”

Seongwoo kissed him and then kissed along his jaw, threading his fingers through his silky hair. He licked and bit his earlobe, then whispered, “Good. I don’t like it gentle so much anyway. Show me what you got, Daniel. Fully this time around. Since we’re already bonded, you can be as rough as you want. Show me how much you’re into me. I like it best when I feel wanted, like you’d die if you couldn’t have me.”

“I would though. That’s not an exaggeration anymore. That’s exactly how I feel.”

“Prove it.”

Daniel growled, slamming their lips together, his hands ripping off Seongwoo’s bottoms. In seconds, they were naked, making out fiercely on top of the printer, hands sliding and scratching, mouths swollen, lips and teeth making marks on their clear skin, moans and gasps and huffs filling the room. After they’d tortured each other by greedily exploring and marking every inch of each other, Daniel hiked Seongwoo’s shapely, creamy legs over his shoulders and entered his dripping hole abruptly.

They were so into each other and desperate to be linked again, driven by their instincts and raging hormones that they didn’t think to put on a condom. It felt more amazing because of the flesh on flesh direct contact though, driving them to move rougher and kiss harder.

They swallowed each other’s excited moans and battled tongues furiously as they writhed and slammed against each other. Seongwoo arched and tightened his body with each powerful thrust, begging the alpha to go harder and faster, having the time of his life it seemed. Daniel slammed down so hard that a part of the plastic on the printer cracked, going as deep into the tight, warm center that he could. Seongwoo was so wet that he was able to slide easily and the omega felt not an inch of pain or discomfort.

Seognwoo cried out for Daniel to keep hitting a particular spot deep inside of him and Daniel obliged, not considering what that spot was—they were knotting with their bare flesh. Seongwoo fell apart, begging him to come together with him. Daniel bit his throat and strained his sweaty body moving rapidly against the other’s damp, writhing, clinging one. For a blissful minute, they rode their amazing climax together, feeling a mix of emotions they weren’t used to. They clung to each other sprawled over the top of the broken copier, panting and groaning, nuzzling and kissing each other’s flushed, sweaty faces, lost in bliss and fulfillment and wonder.

“Daniel, hmm….it’s really wet there…did you…oh my god, you didn’t! Tell me you didn’t!”

The blonde sat up in alarm, wondering why Seongwoo was suddenly smacking his shoulders and panicking. “I didn’t what? What’s wrong, baby?”

“Tell me you put on a condom at some point! Or that you at least pulled out!”

Daniel’s expression showed horror as the past few minutes flashed through his brain. He’d definitely not put on a condom as he didn’t even happen to have one with him at the moment. He groaned and laid his head down on Seongwoo’s damp chest, terrified to confess his sin.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

“Dammit, Daniel! Why do you have to be so impulsive with me?! You promised we’d take it slow! No marriage and no kids! What do we do now if I’m pregnant?”

“Well…it takes more than just one time, doesn’t it usually? Maybe you won’t be…”

“I certainly hope not. We just barely accepted that we’re bonded. What’s with this…” Seongwoo huffed in irritation.

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo. Don’t hate me. You can curse at me and hit me and insult me as much as you want, but I hope you will forgive me. If you hate me, I can’t live on…” Daniel whined, nuzzling and kissing his collar, holding him tight enough to break bones.

Seongwoo glared at him and attempted to push him off for a moment, feeling incredibly annoyed to the point he wanted to scratch at his handsome face. However, whether it was the soothing bond or his growing feelings, Daniel was too cute to resist. He ended up hugging and kissing his head less than a minute later, unable to stay angry. Even he was surprised at how weak he was for the alpha now.

He wanted time to enjoy dating Daniel and experiencing a relationship which he’d never officially had. Yet knowing their luck, he probably got pregnant from that one time and then their lives would have gotten complicated. That nagging feeling wouldn’t stop bothering him, so he had difficulty enjoying their intimate moment.

“You are indeed pregnant. Three weeks in. Congratulations.”

Seongwoo stood up from the chair and stomped towards the door of the doctor’s office. “Bullshit, there’s nothing to congratulate. This is a nightmare. I’m getting rid of it.”

“Seongwoo, wait! Don’t think so rashly!” Daniel jumped up from the stool, chasing his boyfriend.

Seongwoo tried to shake off his hand around his wrist, glaring at him with tears filling his pretty doe eyes.

“This is because of you! Why did you not use a condom when I specifically said I don’t want kids yet! What about my career, Daniel? What about my life? It’s ruined! If we keep the kid, I’ll have to marry you and live at home. We barely know each other and I’ve hardly even worked a year! I just graduated college, Daniel. I haven’t experienced much of anything about adult life but I’m going to be tied down like an old hag! This is ridiculous! I can’t be a parent right now!”

“I know. I know it’s not the ideal situation or timing. I know this is hard on you. I know all of that. But listen, Seongwoo…

It’s not some accidental blip that can be easily erased in your stomach, you know. It’s a living person growing in there. It’s a mix of you and me. It’s our flesh and blood. It’s our baby. If you get rid of it, your body will be damaged. You might not ever have children again. Also, do you think you can live with the regret of casting your flesh and blood aside? Robbing an innocent baby of their destined future? What if they could have changed our world for the better?

Think about that carefully. I know you’re not an impulsive, careless person. You have a lot of love and compassion and you’re sensitive. I’m sure this will tear you up later after you do it. You’ll sink into depression, unable to live comfortably with the crushing regrets. I’m worried for that even more…”

“I can do it…I can live with it…We’ll get married later if we want to and we’ll have another child…the timing isn’t right, Daniel…What if I resent our child and mistreat it because my career is ruined and I hate my life as a married housewife…What if they know they were an unwanted accident and they hate themselves or get bullied because of that….What about then…I’m so torn and anxious…I don’t know what’s right. I hate this, Daniel. Why is our luck miserable like this…God, I just want to run away but I can’t even leave you alone since we’re freaking bonded…”

Seongwoo broke down for the second time since Daniel had known him. He clung and sobbed into his chest, his slender body trembling like a helpless leaf in the middle of a storm. He embraced him and held him gently, stroking his back and head. He felt sorry that he caused the man that he liked to become troubled once more but he felt like he understood Seongwoo well and knew how to handle him this time around.

Then, he turned to the doctor with a soft smile, requesting they have some moments alone. When they were alone in the doctor’s office, Daniel lifted him up and took him to the small bed against the wall, setting him in his lap. Seongwoo continued to cling to him, sobbing into his neck.

“It’s alright. You’re scared and frustrated. I understand that. Cry it out as much as you need. This can’t be any easy decision for you. There’s no need to rush into a choice you could regret. Whatever you want to do, I’ll stay by your side and support your decision. I promised you that I wouldn’t control you. You don’t need to marry me and bear my children if you’re not ready, Seongwoo. Honestly.

I only told you what I’m worried about with no ulterior motives. If you think you’re strong enough to handle it, then we can abort the baby. Your happiness comes first and foremost to me. But we won’t be telling the doctor right now. You need time to get over the shock and consider the options and their various consequences thoroughly. I might be impulsive, but I won’t let you be. Hmm? For now, just cry it out. It’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling. You’re not some heartless monster because you’re not jumping for joy at the news. It’s perfectly normal.”

It took nearly an hour for Seongwoo to settle down and stop crying. They stayed in the room, holding each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Daniel did his best to ease Seongwoo’s mood by kissing and touching him. Their ever-strengthening bond surrounding them with warmth and love helped as well.

“Daniel…I’ve decided…”

“Hmm? You can think on it more, Seongwoo. You don’t—”

“I want to keep it. It’s our child. It was made from love and it wasn’t an accident. It’s not like you are some stranger that raped me. You are my bonded mate and I have every intention of being with you my whole life. I would feel like a monster if I took this baby’s life away. You’re right about that. I’d be sorry to you as well, taking away your first child, leaving you to wonder forever what they would have looked or been like that. I couldn’t do that to you or your family.

It was an accident that I got pregnant so young, but that doesn’t mean that this child won’t be unloved or unwanted. I’ll find some way to keep my identity even as a mother. I can work at home or when the baby starts going to school. I don’t mind marrying you either. That’s something we obviously have to do, so don’t tell me that we can wait on that. As much as I hate the rules of our society, we should abide by some of them, at least for the sake of our child. If we’re not married, our baby will get bullied and we’ll be looked down on in society.

The people at the company will be shocked and think I’m some seductress like other omegas but well, there’s nothing I can do about that.”

Daniel rubbed his mate’s back as he sighed, drawing circles on his damp shirt with his pointer finger.

“I won’t let them think that way or talk badly about you. I’ll explain everything and if anyone dares to give shit in relation to you or us or our child, they’ll be instantly fired with a shoe-print on their asses.”

Seongwoo chuckled softly. “You’re going to tell them honestly, huh? That we bonded from having elevator sex on our first meeting and the second time we had sex we got so carried away by how hot it was that we forgot to use a condom so I got pregnant? Somehow, I don’t think that it would do your reputation any favors, babe.”

“Er, well. That’s not romantic at all so I’ll switch it up a bit. I’ll say that you were dating me since long before and you came into the company to spend more time with me. And I’ll say the baby and marriage were planned but kept secret for privacy’s sake. Let’s get married quietly. That way there won’t be any questions about when the baby happened and if it were an accident, hmm? Unless you would rather die than to marry some stinky, impulsive, arrogant alpha like me…”

Seongwoo cradled his jaw and kissed the other side, smiling gently. His eyes had a softer warmth than Daniel thought he’d ever be blessed to see in this lifetime. Being bonded and now carrying his baby seemed to have turned him into a marshmallow. Daniel loved it; couldn’t get enough of it in fact. It was like every day he was existing in a wonderful dream.

“Sure. I’ll marry this stinky alpha and take on the responsibility to change his faults. That sounds like the best option. Only our families need to know the marriage is happening because of the baby. Other people can just think that we got married secretly and it’s a honeymoon baby. Thank god I bonded with an alpha who’s intelligent and responsible.”

“And successful. I’ll take care of everything. The wedding and getting us a house and buying things for the baby. You don’t need to lift a finger or worry a hair on your pretty, perfectly styled head.”

“Eh. If you do everything, how will I feel? I’m in charge of tasks.”

Daniel brushed his curled bangs off his forehead and kissed him there. “Your main task to handle now is to rest. Get your emotions steady and keep your body healthy and stress free so that our baby has the best environment to grow up in. Babies are sensitive as they develop. This task is more important and challenging than anything else. Let Daddy handle the rest of the mundane tasks.”

Seongwoo nodded, settling back onto his shoulder which made the greatest pillow. “Hmm, alright. I don’t want our baby to have a difficult life already. The world is difficult enough after you become an adult.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Daniel brushed Seongwoo’s face as he appeared lost in thought. His brows were furrowed and his eyes cloudy. Daniel guessed what was on his mind and as usual knew the exact thing needed to ease it.

“You are going to be a good mother. You don’t know it yet, but I know it.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and smiled softly, looking up at his mate with intense affection. “And why is it that you know things before I do all the time? Because you’re an all-knowing alpha?”

“No, you know I don’t like to use the alpha card because it irritates you. I simply know because I’m your alpha and you’re my omega. I can read you like an open book.”

Seongwoo flushed, smiling shyly. Daniel chuckled, tipping up his chin and giving him a soft, lingering kiss. Seongwoo’s hand glided up his neck and rested against his cheek, holding Daniel like he was fragile. The omega could feel from that one affectionate look and gentle gesture how cherished he was and it did funny things to his heart.

It had only been three weeks since they’d discussed the fact that they were likely bonded and things had already changed so much. The omega was terrified of more changes, of failing new challenges and of disappointing Daniel and his family. He was also reluctant to let go of his freedom and pride which he’d held on for so long. However, when Daniel held him like this, all his fears and objections washed away magically.

Seongwoo knew he was doing the right thing and he was sure that Daniel was going to take care of him and they’d be happy together no matter what challenges came their way. Because Daniel was a strong, reliable alpha who put his feelings and desires first and wouldn’t dream of limiting his freedom. Because Daniel loved him, not simply because of their bond. Because Daniel was a good person, the best in fact.

“I love you,” Daniel said for the first time between their sweet, sentimental kisses.

Seongwoo pulled away, blinking slowly, his face surprised. Daniel flushed to his ears, stuttering out,

“Oh, that just slipped out. I’m sorry. That was obviously too fast. Just forget you heard it.”

Seongwoo smiled wider by the second, amused and finding the other extremely cute and lovable. The alpha only acted this childish, adorable, and uncomposed in front of him, he’d noticed. It was an honor that he could make such a confident, powerful, charismatic alpha come undone without trying some sensual tactic. Maybe other omegas had surely attempted to snag the alpha that way but hadn’t been able to succeed. They simply didn’t have that special something that he had. They weren’t destined to be this particular amazing alpha’s mate.

“I know you do. I think that I probably love you too. I don’t know what love is like but from what I understand, this is probably it. Being willing to risk throwing away my freedom that I valued more than anything because I fully trust you. Doing the very things that I swore to myself I wouldn’t do because I was against it since I presented as an omega. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

Daniel happily squealed and peppered Seongwoo’s reddened, button nose with kisses.

“I think that’s love and I’m happy to hear it. To think, the feisty, independent omega that I fell for would love me back. This is a miracle.”

“You’re right. I thought we were cursed with bad luck all this time. But if we put it in a positive spin, it’s much easier to handle. That’s what this baby is, Daniel. It’s our miracle.”

They put their hands on Seongwoo’s stomach which had yet to show a baby bump of course and rubbed, saccharine smiles on their faces.

“Miracle. I like that. Could be a good name for a boy or a girl. And that way no-one can assume it was an accident even if they learn the conception and marriage date differ. From the first time that they say their name, people will now they are special and precious to their parents.”

“Exactly. Told you not only alphas can be ingenious. You should just leave all creative decisions in your company to me and promote me to the head of promotions.” Seongwoo smiled impishly.

Daniel laughed leaning in to peck the corner of his lips and then over his triangular set of starry moles. “Who’s always calling who cocky, now? I never said you weren’t a genius though.”

“Tch. Yeah, right. I think you’ve made fun of me forgetting my suppressants while going to an alpha infested company about a hundred times now?”

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and looked up at him with a goofy, loving smile.

The blonde bragged with an attractive, crooked, dimply grin. “Nah, that was your smartest move. You got me with that, after all. The greatest catch of all the alphas. Without an inch of effort.”

“Well, for once I won’t call you out for your cockiness because that’s certainly the truth. I did unintentionally snag the best of all alphas without lifting a finger. There isn’t an omega that’s happier or luckier than me. Even if you refuse to give me a promotion.”

“Now you’re thinking positively. I like this new attitude of yours. At this rate, I might be able to promote you without any objections from executives.”

“Hey, when was my old attitude not likable? If some grouch is jealous and dissing me, you better stand up for me and prove them wrong with clear evidence. Are you trying to pick a fight with your bonded omega before you’re even married? I don’t think that’s a wise move, Daepun-nim—”

“Oh, shush, you brat. You know that most of the time I’ve known you, you’ve had a pretty nasty attitude. Until I melt your icy walls down. It’s going to take more than three weeks of occasional sweetness to forget that.”

“Ah, that’s true. My bad. I’ll be a better mate now. No attitude, promise~”

They were in the middle of giggling and kissing when the doctor interrupted them. He came in after a knock, not looking amused.

“Can I have my office back sometime soon perhaps? I have to make a living, you know.”

“Oh, sorry, sir!” Seongwoo jumped up, Daniel forcing him to get up slowly for the baby’s sake.

The doctor smiled at them softly, thinking they were a handsome couple. It was obvious they loved each other and were going to be happy together, even though they were young and hadn’t known each other long. He’d seen a lot of people, especially alpha and omega couples. He knew a pair that was destined to be bonded when he saw them.

“So, what is it that you’ve decided? Shall we set up an appointment for an abo—”

Seongwoo cut in with a determined look and confident tone.

“That won’t be necessary, Doctor We’re definitely keeping the baby. Just give us a book or list of what we need to do next. Like what I need to eat and avoid and such. I’ll make sure our baby is as healthy as they are loved. Because they are a miracle, not a curse or a burden.

I’ll accept that this is how God wants my life to go, even if it’s down a different path than I expected. Everything happens for a reason, that’s what we both believe. Just like we randomly ended up together, we will accept that fact and try our best as parents. We’ve decided to get married right away as well. Since we’re in love and that’s best for our Miracle.”

The doctor smiled while Daniel stared at Seongwoo with raised eyebrows like he didn’t know who was in front of him anymore. Seongwoo wasn’t the sort to blab personal information to anyone. Even his family didn’t know the details of how they got together. It seemed like the omega was turning over a new leaf completely rather than simply a new attitude.

“That’s a bit TMI. But I’m happy for you both. You’ve made the right decision, young man. If it feels right despite a series of unexpected accidents happening, then in my experience, it’s that pair’s destiny. Sit down and I’ll brief you on the next steps. The person carrying child has the most duties and things to be careful of, of course. But the partner can help care and share the burden by…”

Seongwoo and Daniel sat down right next to each other with their hands tightly linked, listening carefully to the doctor’s words. They were both more nervous than they were scared. Since they were determined to jump into their new lives bravely, doing their best together.

Independence was great but they could get more done in life while leaning on and relying on a loving partner they realized. Since they’d met, their comfortable lives became a serious of twisting loops but now they were adjusted to ride out the roller coaster together. Seongwoo with his mate Daniel and their Miracle, they were going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the mpreg was a surprise haha. I thought I gave pretty big hints early on when I said that I was inspired by Love Shuttle (the first part of this story) and Love is an Illusion (the second part of this story). I won't go into details because I didn't plan for this story to be long and I've honestly done the whole parenting/mpreg thing already in other fics if you want to read it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this random story. It's my first abo verse fic and I was really nervous to put up but I'm so grateful and relieved for the responses thus far. I'm glad to hear that it didn't suck or disappoint you though it can't be compared to the other great abo works out there from masters. I appreciate taking your time to read this experiment of mine, sorry if it's not perfect. Let me know how I can improve this sort of story in the future. If it's too fast paced, I apologize but it was intentional. Those stories also felt like a lot happened in a short amount of time and I was originally trying to keep this to a one-shot, so that's why it feels that way. I usually write slow paced, more slow burn style that makes you want to pull your hair but this style is fun from time to time as well.
> 
> I hope to hear what you think and that I'll see you in future works. Later!
> 
> I've started a new story now that you might want to check out. It's an EuiWoo (Euigeon and Junwo--revamped Ongniel but basically just ongniel with another name) fic based largely on Moments at 18. It's called Moments of First Love. Please do take a look if you're curious about ongniel in high school ^^ I'll drop the link or you can find it on my works page 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362615/chapters/48287014 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omega verse story! I promised myself that I wasn't ever going to try it but then again...I don't like backing down from challenges, I want to try all sorts of genres. I do like omega verse stories here and there (more so the ones that aren't just pure shameless smut) but I haven't read that many and it's difficult to understand the complex world/society since lots of people have conflicting interpretations outside of the basics. I decided to keep it simple and straightforward, drawing the plot and the way society works from two omega webtoons I love, Love Shuttle and Love is an Illusion(?). It's coming in two parts but it's not really all that long, I just wanted to give you something to be excited about in the future instead of dropping it at once. It can't compare to the other amazing omega verse stories that exist on a03 already, I'm sure. I just wanted to give it a shot and I had this dream once after reading omega webtoons and it just kept sticking in my head. I thought these stories would fit well with Ongniel and thus voila, another dream becomes a story. 
> 
> BTW I wrote this fic weeks ago, I had it finished but was just waiting to finish other stories first because I was lazy to edit it. I was thinking of never posting it after all that's happened cus I was nervous about if it's wrong and if I might get attacked but I worked hard on it and I would feel bad disappointing those who knew about it and looking forward to it. Actually, I'm really uncomfortable writing ON in a romantic way these days, especially smut (luckily those parts were already written out ages ago so I just needed to edit). In the future, That stems from me not feeling it's fully right to ship them like this (but well, it was fictional to begin with and we're not harming anyone more now than we would be then? So it's really up to you I think what to choose) 
> 
> To prevent any attacks and have less weight on my own conscience, I will be writing new romance stories as the ship Euiwoo instead (Euigun and Junwu) with ON being mostly platonic or hinted at in future stories (but no guarentees you will see something of them in this tag from me anytime soon). I have romantic or fluffy plots in mind but I'm going to change them to fit with Euiwoo instead of fully abandoning them. I will keep working on stories slowly but surely in the future. I don't know if I'll have the courage to post them and I'm positive that I can count the number of people reading on my fingers but well, this is my hobby and as long as there is still one or two people who want to read my stories with these two boys then I will continue as long as I have ideas and time. 
> 
> Please continue to support and encourage us ship writers. We could really need you right now though some don't say how hard it is but it's really difficult to write, more than it is to read even. But we continue for you and because it's what we love. I hope to hear from you even just one sentence. I'm bad at replying these last few months but I'm going to def do it when I have more spare time in bulk. Don't ever think your comment is being ignored cus I read them several times and gain strength and ideas from there ^^ 
> 
> Love you fam, thanks for surviving and pressing on, be healthy and happy~ I'll see you again in a week or two!
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
